Runaway
by SimpleGreyWolf
Summary: Alexis Davis has faced many Obstacles in her life. Now using her Mother's maiden name, she is going into her hiding and is now known as Taniyama Mai. With the help and trust of the people she MEETS and begins to feel safe and loved again; Will everything be damaged when the people who are on her tail find her? Read to find out! R&R please,I appreciate your opinions. Random Plot!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know you guys would murder me for not updating my other story "**_**Shocking News!" **_**but I have written half of the chapter up till now and I'm stuck as I'm starting finals on Thursday but before that I had this idea for a new story and it's been stuck in my head for a week now so I decided to share it…. **

**P.S. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE A NORMAL HUNTING AND GOING ON CASES THOUGH I THINK IT WILL INCLUDED PHYSIC ABILITIES!**

**NOTE THAT IN THIS STORY MAI'S FATHER DIED WHEN SHE WAS 2 YEARS AND HER MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS 6!**

"**English"**

"Japanese"

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! ONLY THE PLOT!**_

**Mai's POV**

I ran through the empty streets, it was cold as we are currently in the middle of winter. I took a quick glance and saw the 3 men and one woman following me. I was getting tired but no matter what I won't give up, I won't let them catch me and take me back with them.

For the past, I don't know how long? 5 to 9 years? I have been with them, I'm fed up with everything that I finally managed to escape from their grasp, managed to escape that hell hole. I know they will do everything they can to get me and I'll do everything in my power to not allow that to happen.

I picked up my pace when I felt them catching up to me. Soon enough heavy rain started to fall from the sky, I heard the people following me curse and say

"**WE WILL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK! DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE EASILY!"** shouted their _leader_ known as William.

My name is Alexis James Davis and in Japan I go by Maika Davis. My mother was from Japan and my father was English thus my two names. Am I related to the famous Davis twin? You can say so, as my grandfather was adopted into the Davis family, therefore my father is Martin Davis's adopted younger cousin.

I prefer to be called Alexis in England or by close people Ally, and Mai by close people (in Japan) and I prefer to go by Maika when communicating with other Japanese citizens

I haven't really met the Davis twin as I was supposed to meet them during the summer of my father's death; he died in a car accident on a rainy night just like this one. While my mother was also murdered right in front of my eyes at the age of 6 but they haven't caught the killer yet and now I'm 16 all alone in this world. My mother was an only child and both of my grandparents (her parents) died a year before she died. My father was close to his family (from what I could remember from what my mother told me) but he had no siblings too.

My mother was a famous writer, her name is Akemi Taniyama. She had been famous before knowing and marrying my father and after the marriage she didn't want to change her writing name. My father was a parapsychology professor in Tokyo University as well as a paranormal investigator, I'm not sure if he was a physic. He is famous in England as a paranormal investigator and professor. He used to work in England before moving to Japan 5 years after marrying my mother (when they discovered mum was pregnant)

I looked back to make sure no one was following me and when I was sure it was safe I slowed down to my normal walking pace and realized I was in a park.

I hid under a huge tree to keep me dry until I was able to catch my breath as I had been running for the past uh? 4 hours?

30 minutes late the rain started to lighten so I decided to go and find somewhere to stay, after all what I managed to keep to myself all this time was my mother's bank account where the saving from my father's account after his death were transferred and soon her credit card became mine after she passed away, along with a mansion in England (my father's)

I had some cash in my pants' pocket so I decided to buy myself something to eat from the 24 hours supermarket across the street.

As I was crossing the street I saw a person crossing the road and a speeding car heading towards them, I didn't think, I ran and pushed them out of the way and the car hit me. I heard someone scream from the other side of the road.

"**GENE!"**

"**Noll, I'm fine."** Was the person's reply (the one who I pushed out of the way.)

I heard 2 pairs of footsteps heading near me before someone checked my pulse and said in a worried voice.

"**Noll call an ambulance!"** with that I blacked out.


	2. Waking Up

**AN: I apologize for the very late update, it's just were I am currently spending my summer vacation, there is no wifi, I have a data plan on my phone. I had to sit in a café (where the is Wi-Fi) and type the chapter in, so it may be another while till I update the next chapter. Again I apologize. I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, though I wanted to start the story with at least 6 reviews for the first chapter, but I thank you all for your reviews, honestly I was feeling guilty about not updating earlier...**

**this chapter is dedicated to ****_WhisperToTheWolves and lloveanimex..._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, only the plot...**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up.**

I woke up to a white ceiling and white walls. Looking around I sat up quickly thinking that _they_ caught me. Something stopped my arm from moving, it was then I realized I was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor.

It suddenly dawned on me that I was in a hospital, the events from before came back to me. I heard three voices outside my door talking.

"How is her condition today doctor?" asked the first one.

"I'm sorry to say, but there is no change since she first came in." answered the doctor.

"When will she wake up?" asked a third voice.

"We are not sure." Said the doctor. "I'll be back within an hour for her last checkup for the night." Stated the doctor before I heard a pair of footsteps fading away.

"What do we do now?" asked the first one.

"We wait Gene." Answered the second one.

"But Noll…" said Gene. "No buts Gene, we need to find who is this girl and tell her parents about her condition, she's been her for one whole week in the ICU and no one came asking about her, doesn't that strike you as odd? Plus what did I tell you, used my alias while we are in Japan!" exclaimed 'Noll'

"Fine." Said Gene and suddenly the door knob started to turn I quickly turned my gaze to the window, pretending that I just woke up.

When I heard the door close, I turned to look at them. '_Twins huh?' _I thought.

"Hello, my name is Ge- Kazumi Shibuya and this is Kazuya Shibuya, my brother." Said the one formerly known as Gene.

"Eugene Davis. Oliver Davis right? I don't know why you are in Japan and what are you doing but for one thing, I know who you are, but I promise that I won't tell anybody. Maika Taniyama." I said with a smile at the end, extending my hand for hand shake and surprisingly Oliver shook it.

They both looked shocked.

Then Gene suddenly took out his phone and gave it to me. Before he could say anything I said.

"If it's about calling my parents then don't bother." I said while looking on the bed sheets, bangs covering my eyes.

"Why?" they both asked in union.

"My parents are no longer living." I said with a small sad smile.

"My father died when I was 2 years old and my mother died when I was 6."

"How?" asked Noll.

"My father in a car accident and my mother…. She was murdered right before my eyes." I said shivering at the last part slightly.

"if your mother died when you were only 6, you should be living with a guardian, we can call him/her here." Said Gene.

I don't know why but I felt like I could trust them, deep down my intuition was working and I felt the need to tell them the truth so I did.

"I was wanted by a group of paranormal researcher to be their experiment as I attracted their and the government's attention with my huge amount of physic abilities, so they took me and I have been their experiment for the past 10 years. I have only managed to escape their grasp one week ago. They kept saying I was a danger to myself and the people around me as I have a huge amount of PK, I have latent ESP, Telepathy, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry. They think I may develop into a perfect medium." I said with a grin.

"That's amazing…." Said Gene while Noll only nodded.

"You have everything under control?" asked Noll with his poker face on.

"You can say so, it's just my PK." I replied with a serious tone, while he just nodded.

It has been quiet for a while and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Ne Naru," I said

"What did you call me?" he asked with a glare.

"Naru as in Narcissist Naru-Chan!" I said with a huge grin. This caused Gene to laugh so loudly and Naru to glare at both of us.

"Why didn't I think of this one before? Good one Maika!" said Gene after he calmed down.

"Call me Mai. What do you normally call him?" I directed to last part to Gene.

"Idiot scientist" he said

"Stupid Medium." Said Naru under his breath but both of us heard him.

I was about to say something when the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Miss Davis, you're up." Said the doctor.

"Yes, I am." I replied but shot a questioning glace to Gene and Naru for the name. _'They don't know the whole truth do they?' _I thought.

The doctor came to me and checked my vitals.

After a while he said. "Well, everything looks fine, you can leave tomorrow morning." With that he left us.

"Mai." Said Naru in a cold tone that startled both Gene and I from our thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up.

"You will be staying with Gene and I in our condo." Replied Naru.

"Our 'guardian' lives at the other end of the apartment building." Said Gene.

I knew there was no room for arguing so I nodded.

"Did you go to school?" asked Gene.

"Well…. I finished school at the age of 10 and college at the age of 12 took the PhD at the age of 14, in Parapsychology and medicine." I said slowly, not sure how they will take it.

"Are you serious?" asked Gene while I nodded. "Cool" was his second reply.

"I'm thinking of going to school, as it may be suspicious for people who will see me around." I said

"I was about to suggest that." said the twins.

"Let's go to sleep, we will discuss things in the morning." Said Naru.

While he and Gene slept on the two extra beds in the other side of the room, I tossed and turned in my bed for another 30 minutes before sleep finally hit me, but before my world turned black, I thought I saw a figure by the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger?

**Chapter 3**

**Dedicated to borntoflyhigh….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND! I WISH U A PLEASNT NEW YEAR FILLED WITH HAPPINESS AND EXCITEMENT, SURRONDED BY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! **

**borntoflyhigh: thanks for your reviews as well as many thanks for wishing my father a happy birthday… (:**

**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, but PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER AND IT INSPIRES ME AS WELL AS MAKES MY DAY!**

******Sorry it's late.**

**I apologize for the late update…internet went down…. **

**please listen to the song ( Lucy Hale: Have you ever) it's amazing... **

**I don't own the song nor the song, they belong to their rightful owners... I only own the plot**

Waking up, the sun blinded my eyes causing me to blink three to four times before my eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Morning Sleepy head!" exclaimed Gene with a grin from one side of the room.

I sat up abruptly when I remembered the figure by the door from last night. Ignoring Gene's chatting I pushed the covers and stood up with the help of the IV and walked to the door yanking the door quickly and glancing around the hospital's empty corridors, finding nothing.

I sighed heavily and walked back to the bed, sitting on the end of it, looking at the ceiling.

"Did anybody enter the room while I was asleep?" I asked the twins after calming down and feeling their stares and curious gazes on me.

"Yes, a nurse." Said Naru.

At his answered I perked up.

"Was the nurse a male or female?" I asked.

"A female." Answered Gene.

"Describe her for me." I demanded with a serious look on my face.

"Well, she had brown hair, just like yours, brown eyes, almost caramel colored, she was around your height. Now that you mention it, she looks somehow like you." Said Gene with a confused look.

At his description I narrowed my eyes.

"Damn! Did she do anything?"

"She changed your IV. Gene woke up when she was leaving." Said Naru casting me a confused look too.

Shakily, I fumbled with the IV until I was able to remove it.

"Mai what are you doing?!" asked Gene with wide eyes.

"She had put something in there. That nurse isn't truly a nurse, she's with the group of paranormal researchers after me." I said after a while.

"We need to get out of here. They won't know where we are going as they knew were to search first, the hospital. I'll make sure of that." I said while running a hand through my hair.

I took my clothes from the table beside my bed, apparently Gene and Naru did some shopping for me two days ago and got me clothes the I could last me one week.

I smiled gratefully at Gene and Naru and headed for the bathroom to change.

I wore a dark green turtleneck, black jeans, black knee length boots, grey scarf with matching gloves and grey coat.

I smiled slightly at my appearance; the clothes were a perfect fit.

"Hey ready to leave?" I asked the twins when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow Mai, you look amazing! And we are ready to leave this creepy place." Answered Gene while Naru just gave a nod signaling that he was ready.

"Did you guys buy or settle in a condo?" I asked as we walked down the hospital corridor, heading for the elevators.

"Yes, our 'guardian' did, his name is Lin Koujo." Answered Gene proudly.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for me to stay at the same place with you." I said when the elevator's doors closed.

"Why?" asked Naru.

"I may be followed, and it's _very_ dangerous that they will do anything to get me, even if it meant hurting people or even worse…_killing _them." I said avoiding their gazes.

"Mai listen to me." Said Naru in a tone that caused me to look at him even though I was trying my best not to.

"I know you have been through too much, always alone, depending on yourself, but do know this: You have us by your side now, and no matter what you say or do will change our minds, we're going to stick with you whether you like it or not, understood?" the twins said in union.

I could only nod, my mind was numb, I was too shocked to say anything. It was the second time in my life that I have felt this welcomed and wanted, the first being with my parents.

"Oh and Mai?" said Naru snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked with a curious expression

"No more secrets between us. I will let you have your own apartment but it will have to be in the district of our condo, deal?" he said

"Deal. Though there is one thing I would like to tell you when we reach your condo." I said after thinking about what he said.

I haven't realized that we were walking in the parking lot until we stopped in front of a black Lamborghini Estoque.

"Ne, can I drive?" I asked the twins making them both stop suddenly and turn to me.

"What?" asked Gene.

"I asked if you could let me drive." I said with an annoyed expression.

"You have license?" Gene asked baffled.

"Yes, I was an exception." I said taking out my driving license.

"Show us how you do it then." Said Naru while tossing me the car keys and heading into the passenger side while I entered the driver's side, but before I did I looked at Gene who was still processing what I just told them and said with a smirk

"You coming, stupid medium?"

"Not you too Mai!" he said entering in the back seat behind the driver's.

After the car engine roared to life, I sped down the streets of Shibuya to were Naru first give me the directions when he got in.

"Whoa! Mai, you are way better at driving than No- Naru is. He never lets me drive his car, I'm surprised he allowed you. Whenever we go out in my car –which is a rare thing- Naru starts complaining about anything just because he isn't driving."

"Too bad for you, Gene." I teased with a playful smile gracing my face.

I started changing radio channels until one of my favorite songs turned up.

_Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away  
Though you think it's over  
Knowing, there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round  
Tell me..._

Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see?  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
'Cause I loved and lost  
The day I let you go

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away  
Can't you see?  
Even though the moment's gone  
I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
Tell me...

Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Oooh  
That's the way I feel about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking  
(I should know) I should know  
('Cause I loved and lost  
The day I let)

Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go

The moment the song ended, we stopped at a red light.

Sighing, the song fits me so well, as memories of the past flooded my mind, specifically my mother's last words.

_"Ally, sweetie, listen to me, I'm sorry your dad and I didn't tell you about this before, but… you have a sister called Amanda, she had *cough cough* huge amount of physic powers since she was born so the *cough* the government took her, your father and I have been trying to see her and get her back *cough cough cough* but to no avail. Please try to find her and talk to her, at least as a stranger…..take care of yourself sweetie…."_

Turning to the other two occupants in the car.

"What I'm about to tell you, I would like it if you kept it a secret, especially from your guardian, I don't want **anybody** knowing about this. Please" I said with a serious expression.

"Sure. I promise." They said in union.

"The nurse in the hospital, is a member of the group of researchers after me, you know that, but she also is… related to me." I said

"How?" asked Naru.

"Well as Gene said before she is awfully familiar to me that after some time, I knew that she is my identical twin sister….."

"WHAT?" shouted Gene while Naru had his eyes wide open in shock.


	4. A burden is off Someone's Shoulders

**AN: HAPPY EID TO ALL MUSLIMS OUT THERE. MAY ALL OUR PRAYERS AND FASTS BE ACCEPTED. EID MUBARAK!**

**I did my best on this chapter, there might be some confusing things with the descriptions but please tell me if it was Ok or not. **

**To all who follow the story and/or favorite it, PLEASE PLEASE PELASE leave a review, I'm begging you! I would like more than two to three opinions on how I am doing, so I can improve if possible.**

**I apologize in advance for any confusion and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoyxxx**

**Recap**

"WHAT?"

**Chapter 4: A burden is off someone's shoulders….**

Hm... I said

"And? Does she know that you are her twin?" Asked Naru surprisingly

"No she doesn't." I replied

"But what I know of is that they ask for the name when you are taken for paranormal research. So if she is part of the research team, she would've realized who you are." Said Gene with a confused look.

"Yes... But I learned that the government kept her real first name but changed her family name as she is now called Amanda White. I know that she is my twin because I kind of sorta grilled the guard -who was part of the government when she was taken- for answers, he doesn't know that I am her sister as I went by my grandmother's maiden name (from my mother's side) when I was taken... Maika Miyamoto was what I went by." I replied with a small sad smile.

"Are you planning to tell her that you're her twin?" Asked Gene

"I'm not sure yet... I don't know how she will take it and if I were to trust her when I do so, the fact that she might reject what I say will hurt me more than ever. Yet she has a right to know... I'll keep silent until I'm ready." Was my reply after a while.

A comfortable silence then followed.

"As you said no more secrets between us, tell me why are the famous Davis twins in Japan?" I asked with a grin _'caught you right on the spot Naru'_ I thought.

"Well... We are searching for someone or somebody" said Naru

"Who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Our cousins... Twins actually... But one of them we're not sure if she is still alive... No scratch that, we are not sure if both of them are around..." Said Gene with a sad smile

"Looks like they were close to you" I said with a small smile of my own.

"Oh no! Well I wish that we were but truth is we never met. Mother and father told us about them on our birthdays' when we turned 16 last September... It wasn't until around 2 weeks ago that they allowed us to come to Japan and search for them but as we are underage we have Lin as our guardian." Said Gene while handing me something that he pulled out of his pocket

"Aw... So cute!" I stated masking my shock perfectly.

The photo showed a 2 year old me

"You said they are twins right? Then where is her twin?" I asked tentatively.

"Well... The private investigator that my mother and father hired before allowing us to come to Japan said that she died a month after her birth... That's what the records say... But my parents, Noll and I believe that she didn't... We came here to look further into the matter and search for them" answered Gene

"What were their names?" I asked, wanting to be sure about my suspicions

"The one who we believe is still alive is Alexis Davis but her twin who is stated dead is Amy Davis... That's what mom told us." Answered Naru.

_Amy… It's Amanda's nickname... Mum told me once_

An awkward silence consumed us until we reached the condo

"So Mai are you going to look at the apartments or go in with us?" asked Gene with a grin.

"No I'm leaving you guys... I saw an apartment for sale three traffic lights back; I'm going to check it out." I said while switching off the car and the engine went dead as I stepped out of the car and handed Naru his car keys.

"Mai." said Naru making me stop but I didn't turn back as I heard his footsteps coming closer.

When I turned to look at him I felt an extended hand in front of me I looked down to see the car keys. I looked at Naru with a confused expression and a raised brow.

"Take the car and when you find an apartment that you like and suits you, you can bring the car back."

Huffing silently, "fine" I said grabbing the car keys and getting back in the driver's seat I muttered a thank you and was about to drive off when Gene said we will pay for your apartment but I pretended not to hear him and drove off.

The district was quiet and calm on the outskirts of Shibuya. I smiled at the calm environment and after passing the next traffic light I did a U-turn and was now on the opposite side of the street and I did another u turn on the third traffic light making me 3 traffic lights away from Naru's & Gene's condo.

Sighing I stepped out of the car and locked it, headed into the building.

"Hi, I would like to check out the apartment that is for sale in this building." I said to the old landlady

"Oh yes! Um, it's a ground floor apartment it has a huge balcony a library, home office, three bedrooms: two with built in bathrooms and one without and two outside bathrooms. A small lounge area and a living room with a medium sized kitchen. From the kitchen, there is a back door that leads to the balcony where there is also a door from the living room. Oh! and one of the master bedrooms has a balcony too. on the balcony that could be accessed from the kitchen and/or living room. There is a small garden too' the apartment is fit for at least 5 people.

The price is ¥1925500.04($20,000)" she stated with a smile

"I'd like to have a look first Ma'am." I said after a while with a smile.

"Sure." she replied with a bright smile as she gave me the keys as she told me that it's at the end of the hallway (go to your left once you enter from the main gate)

I bowed and left her to whatever she was doing.

Walking down the long corridor, memories of when my mother was murdered came back to me; I quickly shook my head to clear my head from the memory as I turned back to the present. _'Think positively Mai'_ I scolded myself. I inserted the key in the lock and turned it open, and stepped inside.

To the right was the lounge which had a light green and red-ish chaise lounge sofa and a small rounded coffee table made out of wood of the same degree of the red color in the sofa. On the opposite side of me was a squared table and a shoe shelf attacked to the table, the shoe shelf holds up to 8 pairs of shoes, they were made of the same wood as the coffee table in the lounge) and a hanger to hang coats and stuff.

Walking further I entered the living room that had dark brown and beige furniture. The couches were dark brown with beige tree designs on them. 8 people can sit on the coach. And along came two armchairs with the same design. In the middle there was a rectangle table and opposite the coach was the 46 inch LED TV screen. And the fireplace was on the left of the TV screen. To the right was the kitchen that had cherry colored wood and galaxy counters. There was a stand and an attached dining table to one of the kitchen counters and hanged kitchen cabinets. It was amazing. I saw the backdoor that leads to the balcony and garden. the balcony was huge it had plants all over and at one side of the balcony near was a huge tree that prevents the sun from shining there, underneath it was a tall rounded table with four chairs. Near the tables was a backyard egg chair and had a small pond in front of it. The other side was a small garden that had fruits growing and some plants where planted. The fence wasn't too high or too low that someone can see you, it was perfect! There was a Leaving the kitchen I headed down the corridor a bathroom was to my right and proportional to it was the bathroom-less bedroom. Next to it was one of the master bedrooms and proportional to it was the washing room. Next to the washing room was the office and proportional to it was the library. It was filled with built in bookshelves that had a curve then went out again, in the middle of the curve, facing the door, was a new looking leather chair and desk. The book shelves were empty. But as there was 2 extra bookshelves on the left side and 2 more on the right side. I exited the library and went to the other side to find the other master bedroom. It had a huge window. A queen sized bed. Walk-in closet. The walls were cream colored and the bed and two bedside tables were made of very dark brown wood. The bathroom had a shower box and a bath tub, a large mirror and beige that had brown like dots on the counter for the sink. I left the room and entered the last room. It turns out that the landlady forgot to mention that there was a music room in the apartment. It was a grand black colored piano in front of it was a guitar, violin case, and a flute. On the left of the piano seat was a huge window viewing the garden.

The apartment was perfect! I loved it and thinking of the price wasn't too high for a new looking apartment like this. I went back to the landlady and said

"I'll take it." With a bright smile

"Really?!" She exclaimed happily

"Yes" I said with a huge smile

She took out the papers and gave me a pen to sign the contract and I did as well as I paid the whole amount. The apartment was mine now

She handed me the keys and welcomed me.

I took the keys and left the building. I went and bought some groceries and bought a huge amount of clothes. I decided that I need to buy myself a car. I can't use Naru's. I was going for Lamborghini Aventador, it was the car my father used to drive when I was younger, but then sold it and got a 4 seat car instead of 2 as we were a family. I smiled sadly at the thought and sighed.

I unpacked everything and hanged the clothes that I bought and the clothes Gene and Naru got me in the closest and went had the car full with patrol and at last parked the car in Naru's parking lot in the garage. I hailed a cab once I was on the Main Street and went to the Lamborghini auto-mobile. I took the Lamborghini that I wanted it (Lamborghini Aventador) it was very dark navy color that you could mistake it for black. I filled it with patrol and speed through the streets of Shibuya. I bought a white iPhone 5 and a SIM card for I'm sure I'll need it soon, my instinct told me. I parked in front of Naru's and Gene's condo and went straight to the elevator and up to the 5th floor and to the last door to the right and knocked on the door. A tall man, looked Chinese answered and I held out my hand

"Lin-San I presume? Nice to meet you Maika Taniyama." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Taniyama." He said with a small smile of his own.

He stepped aside allowing me to enter then closed the door behind me.

"The twins are talking to their parents on the phone, they will he done in a while, and in the meantime would you like anything to drink?" He asked politely, there was something about him that was weird he seems to hate me? For some reason, oh well.

"Tea please." I said with a smile

He nodded and after a while said

"Can you go and find the twins for me?" I nodded and left.

I was leaning on the doorframe of the library when I heard arguing.

"We really need to do something about the office that mother and father suggested we open!" said Naru in English.

"**But Noll! We can manage the search without it!"** argued Gene.

"**Gene, mother and father want us to solve cases and search for them, I can't say no or refuse what they say. Plus it will be our chance to get to see what Japan's paranormal activity is like, didn't you always wanted to?"** said Naru.

"**You're right but still..."** said Gene dejectedly

"**Well, I have an idea, why don't you open the office near Shibuya crossing in Dogenzaka and use an alias your alias I have a feeling that your search and the business will be going smoothly**." I said in English startling the twins and surprising them.

"**Mai! God you scared me." **Exclaimed Gene.

"You are wanted by Lin." I said with a grin and left them, knowing they will follow.

"Lin we're opening up an office in Dogenzaka, it'll be to our advantage." Naru stated once we were sitting in the living room. Lin's only response was a nodded.

"Here" I said after fishing something out of my pocket and giving it to Naru.

"Did you go apartment haunting? And did you find one?" asked Gene.

"Yes I went apartment haunting, and I went for the apartment I told you guys about, the one that is three traffic lights back? I went for it. I went grocery shopping, clothes and shoes, phone shopping and finally car shopping!" I said proudly.

"What is the brand of your car and phone?" asked Gene excitedly.

"iPhone 5, white. Lamborghini Aventador, navy blue." Was my reply.

"And from where did you get the money?" asked Naru in a tone that said I had no idea you had that kind of me.

"It's from my inheritance, my mother was a famous writer, and my father was a well- known paranormal investigator as well as a parapsychology professor in Tokyo University, thank you very much." I said angrily and stormed to the kitchen, washed my tea cup and ran to the bathroom.

I may put a strong front in front of other people and act as my parent's death is something I'm over with and had moved on but it's not, it's still a delicate subject for me to talk about.

I let the tears stream as I needed to get all my anger and sadness out for 5 minutes until I felt the things in the bathroom start to rattle and float.

'_Damn! I lost control! Breath, in. out. In. out.' I thought _

"Taniyama-san are you alright?" came Lin's voice from the other side of the door.

"I-I'm fine." I said when I regained control (which thankfully wasn't that hard)

"Mai-san." Said Lin-san in a threatening tone which also held the I-don't-believe-you tone.

I unlocked the door after washing my face and making sure I had no dried up tears or puffy red eyes.

"Sorry, lost control." I said with my head hanging low.

"After crying." Said Lin in a-matter-of-fact-tone, making me only nod in response.

"I did my research on you." Lin said

"What? Why? Oh wait, I know why, for the twins' safety, and you as their guardian are supposed to protect them." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, I know it wasn't my place but I felt the need to. The twin's parents were glad that the twins met you and that you saved them, so they might visit you one day. Be careful. I just wanted to let you know before handed, as your father hired me and my father as your bodyguards when he received a threatening letter, about harming you if he didn't hand them $1,000,000, you were 2 years old. You were quiet the cheerful little girl, loved your parents to no end. They deserved everything you did for them and you deserved everything they did for you, I'm sorry for both of your losses. If you need anything, do know that my father and I are here. I'll always be your guard Taniyama-san; even after your father died we stayed by your side. The day your mother died we (my father and I) were on a holiday in China. The murderer knew everything about you as he had known about us leaving but they still didn't catch him, father and Professor Davis hired a private investigator to try and give us leads to him but he's still searching. We won't stop until we find the murderer. Take care of yourself and be careful, you know we (the twins', their parents, my father and myself) are here for you, Ally." He said before leaving me to my thoughts.

'_OH GOD! LIN KNOWS! HOPEFULLY HE WON'T SAY A WORD.' _Was my last thought before I ran out of the bathroom when I heard Gene and Naru arguing...


	5. Sick?

**AN: I know shoot me now, but I just finished my summer vacation, packing and unpacking is TIRING, add to this arriving at 3 AM but I love to travel, it's amazing. Anyways I managed to upload the chapter though it may be a bit short…**

**Enjoy… **

**Chapter 5**

Re-cap

'OH GOD! LIN KNOWS! HOPEFULLY HE WON'T SAY A WORD.' Was my last thought before I ran out of the bathroom when I heard Gene and Naru arguing...

End of Re-cap

"Noll! You shouldn't have said that! Where are your manners?" Shouted Gene.

"How should I know from where did she get all that money?" Naru argued back in a cold tone.

"From her inheritance obviously! She told you her parents were DEAD! You should know!" Gene shouted.

They kept arguing for another 15 minutes until I have had enough.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed over their voices.

They looked at me shocked that I screamed and surprised that I was there along with Lin.

"Mai..." They both trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Don't... Don't start apologizing so just stop and do whatever you were doing before I came in. Thanks for lending me your car. Thanks for dinner, and I'll see you later" I said, the last part directed to Lin as I gave him a hug (which shocked him, and probably the twins)

I grabbed my coat from where it was hanging near the door and left the condo in hurried steps.

I ran to my car and sat inside, preventing the pouring rain to soak me. I started the car and drove to my apartment and then sighed, remembering on the day that my mother died. It was raining (showers) and we took a stroll in the park after buying some groceries. I left the car and decided to go for a walk under the rain and buy myself something warm to drink. Securing that I had my money, phone and car keys as well as apartment keys in my pocket, I left.

It wasn't until 30 minutes later that I reached a small stall that sells drinks and snacks. I took a large cup of hot chocolate, paid for it and then left, heading back to my apartment. On my way back to apartment, I unconsciously walked to the cemetery. I walked down the stoned path to the graves that I used to visit daily before being captured by the government.

There, in front of their graves, seeing their names on their grave stones and remembering how it all happened, I broke down, letting all my bottled emotions get to me. Flashes of their deaths and funeral came to me, my happy and sad times with them, made me cry harder. It took me around forty five minutes to finally calm down and another fifteen for the hiccups to subside. I haven't realized that the pouring rain had turned to showers. I sat up did a last prayer then left, promising myself to visit them daily. I walked back to my apartment building, greeted the landlady with a slight nod and a small smile and walked to my apartment door. I took out my keys to unlock the door, only to feel someone standing behind me. I stiffened; I knew the aura too well.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone

"To talk." Was the answer I got.

"There is nothing to talk about; I'm not coming back with you." Was my reply as I inserted my key into the keyhole and turned it to unlock the door.

"There is." Was the reply as I entered the apartment with them close behind.

"Fine what do you want to talk about Naru?! And make it quick" came my harsh reply.

"You seem pretty close to Lin." He said as he sat himself on the sofa

"Who I am close to isn't any of your business, after all who are you? My father? No, so stop avoiding the reason you came here for and get to the point already, it's almost 12 and I'm very tired." I said. I was starting to get grumpy which was NOT good.

"Fine," he huffed out, making me roll my eyes at how childish he is being.

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier tonight." He said after sometime, gazing at the window, not making direct eye contact with me.

I squealed silently, 'YES! I got him to apologize' was my inner thought. Slowly a grin broke onto my face. I turned around and shuffled to the kitchen to make Mr. Grumpy pants some tea.

Once in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil I said. "Apology accepted."

"Hey Naru! I'm going to make myself something to eat, do you want some?" I asked as I poured the tea into a teacup and walked into the living room and gave it to him.

"No." was his only reply.

"As you wish." I said shrugging, walking into the kitchen and making myself a cheese sandwich, poured a cup of apple juice and sat myself beside him on the sofa.

"Lin knew my parents before they died." I said after finishing my sandwich and juice. Gazing out of the window with a sad, longing look.

"He worked for them as my father hired him and his father to become my bodyguards when he received a threatening letter from an anonyms source." I continued, remembering a part of what Lin told me, the sentence ringing through my mind.

'_As your father hired my father and I as your bodyguards when he received a threatening letter, about harming you if he didn't hand them $1,000,000, you were 2 years old.' _

I was starting to feel a bit dizzy but ignored the fact, thinking about what Lin said, not realizing the Naru the Narcissist is talking to me.

"I never kn- Mai?" Naru was talking but stopped mid-sentence, looking at me with his intense, calculating gaze.

I managed to make it to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet seat. Washed my face, hands and brushed my teeth before going back to sit next to Naru.

I was panting, my breathe becoming ragged; it was starting to get hot, I was feeling nauseous as well as I felt like vomiting. My vision was getting blurry, ignoring that fact, I stood up and a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. I sat down (more like fell back onto the sofa) sweating. Abruptly, I felt a cold, yet warm hand on my forehead, making me gaze up to see whose hand that was.

Naru's.

"Mai you're burning up!" he said in a scolding tone, but I could also hear a worried tone mixed with concern, was it a hallucination? I will never know. I was slowly falling unconscious and I could see Naru (two Narus, double vision), shouting at me not to fall asleep, through my heavy eyelids. I tried to think of something that I ate that would cause food poisoning, then it dawned on me.

The stall, the hot chocolate.

I mumbled to Naru "The hot chocolate." Before darkness fully consumed me.


	6. Chapter 6: Hallucinations?

**AN: I tried to update early and I finally did! Yaaay!….. Enjoyxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Chapter 6 Hallucinations?**

**Naru's POV**

After Mai had passed out, I had quickly took my phone out and dialed 911 to call for an ambulance. When I ended the call with the annoying operator, and gave her the directions, I got to thinking about what Mai had said before she went unconscious.

"_The hot chocolate." _Kept ringing in my head. Suddenly it dawned on me: the vomiting, sudden fever, dizziness, and passing out are all signs and symptoms of food poising. Her mumbling "_the hot chocolate." _Is enough proof for me to be a hundred percent sure that she was poisoned. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, _"Wherever that girl went, trouble follows. Typical Mai."_ I thought.

I soon heard the sounds of sirens in the distance and knew that the ambulance was near. Getting up, I put my shoes on and greeted the paramedics with a slight nod at the door, motioning for them to follow me inside.

They put Mai onto the stretcher and hurriedly carried her into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry sir, but family and relatives only." Said one of them.

"I'm her fiancée." Was my quick and rushed reply. He nodded motioning for me to get in, and he closed the doors behind me.

Within the next ten minutes we were in front of the hospital, they moved Mai's barely breathing, limp body onto a bed and rushed her to the operating room.

I sat all alone in the eerily quiet waiting room, waiting anxiously for the lights of the operation room to go off, to indicate that surgery was over, but that didn't happen until three hours later.

Hearing the doors slide open, I stood up and was greeted by a doctor who had blood on some places of his clothes, looking up into his face, I saw he had a grim expression and I immediately prepared myself for the worst option. Yet I didn't want to believe that it could happen.

After a while the doctor finally spoke.

"My name is Dr. Kobayashi Akira; I was the doctor operating on Miss Davis. Her heart stopped 3 times during the surgery, we nearly lost her twice, but I tell you, she's a fighter. The second time when we almost lost her, we couldn't revive her heart for the 15 minutes and we knew our time was up but suddenly her heart started on its own, that alone is a HUGE miracle. We are now filtering her blood as the poison was very fast that it reached her blood quickly. We eventually, managed to stop the poison into poisoning her body cells and other major parts, over all; we managed to "kill" the poison. She stay unconscious for a day or two, or even be up by the morning, it all depends on how fast her immune system recovers. She will be transferred to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) in the next 15 minutes. You will then be able to see her." Explained the doctor briefly. I sighed in relief. "_thank god she's OK"_

"Thank you doctor." I said while shaking his hand.

"It's my job, take care of her young man." With that he left me to my own.

I walked to the hospital's cafeteria and ordered a cup of tea, sat down in the waiting room, took out my phone and called Gene. After 3 rings he picked up.

"Noll where are you?" he asked in a worried tone.

"The hospital." Was my simple reply

"What? Why? Are you alright? Answer me Noll!" he said with some shuffling in the background.

"Don't worry Gene, and yes I'm fine, doing great actually, it's Mai." I said, softening my tone at how worried and concerned he sounded.

"What happened to her? LIN WHERE ARE THE VAN'S KEYS? I NEED TO DRIVE TO THE HOSPITAL! IT'S MAI!" he said to me and to Lin.

"She was poisoned, Gene, calm down, you freaking out won't help with anything." I replied trying to calm the stupid medium down.

"Noll, we will be there within 15 minutes, text us her room number." With that he hung up, I rolled my eyes at how Lin talked to me. Sighing, I put the phone back in my pants pocket, threw the empty plastic cup of tea in the bin and walked to the reception.

"Hello, can you please tell me what room is Mai Davis in?" I asked with an oh-so-fake-smile that made the receptionist fall for it.

"A-ah yes, she's in 705, seventh floor, room number 5. But sir only two to three visitors at a time please. I hope she gets well soon." Stated the lady at the reception.

"Thank you." I said, walking away.

"Welcome." She replied, but I never heard her as I was far away by then.

"Gene, its room 705." I said into the phone and hung up on him before he could say anything.

Walking into the empty elevator, I pressed the 7th floor bottom, and started tapping my foot impatiently waiting for the slow elevator to reach said floor.

Stepping out of the elevator, I read the signs and saw that room 705 was to my left, I walked in the corridor, to the last room, seeing the room number on the door and _Mai Davis_ on my right side, indicating the patient's name.

Taking a deep breathe, I turned the door knob and stepped inside, not daring to look at the bed. I closed the door behind me and looked around the white walled room, everything was white. The walls, the clock, the bed sheets and cover, the bed itself was painted white, the chairs, it reached the point to be a blinding color.

Finally my eyes landed on the figure lying on the bed. Taking in her short brown hair was shining compared to the white surrounding.

She looked so fragile, tubes sticking out of her body, IV tube, heart monitor, as well as the filtration machine tubes. She was as pale as the bed sheets. I took quick, quiet footsteps and sat down on the chair beside her bed.

10 minutes later Gene came into the room, throwing the door open with Lin walking behind him. I glared at him for how loud he was being but as usual he ignored me as he was used to my glares and walked towards Mai.

Lin closed the door quietly and stood beside Gene, observing Mai's sleeping face.

"What happened to her?" asked Lin (surprisingly) breaking the silence.

And I took the responsibility to explain everything for them, from the moment I met Mai when she was fumbling with her keys to the moment she passed out and we reached the hospital and we told them what the doctor told me.

"Oh Noll, how did they let you in by the way?" asked Gene after I finished the explanation. Lin looked to me, asking the same question silently.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked coldly.

"Because it took us a while to persuade them to let us in." answered Gene with a knowing grin.

"Now little brother, tell me what you told them for them to allow you to get in." said Gene with Lin nodding slightly.

I can't believe them! They are teasing me!

.

.

.

.

.

"I said that I am her fiancée." I said while glaring at them my ice glare from above my black file.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Gene while _LIN GRINED!_

I hate them….

1 hour later, Gene and Lin left saying they will be back by lunch time tomorrow.

I stayed reading from my black file for another hour until I started dozing of, so I put my head on the bed, beside Mai's limp arm and was about to sleep when I felt some movement in the room.

Looking around, with my head still on the bed, I didn't find anything, I looked at Mai's hand and then her face the eventually I dozed off, though before everything went completely dead, I thought I heard Mai mumbling:

"N-Naru…" whether she woke up or it was a hallucination, I'll never know because I fell asleep.


End file.
